I have some feeling about someone
by tigra.grece
Summary: Walden/Alan - Slash - POV Walden - Cela fait quelques temps que Walden a des pensées et des sentiments envers Alan et va lui avoué tout cela. Mais cette revelation ne va pas faire que des heureux.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Two And A Half Men - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Walden/Alan

**I have some feeling about someone**

POV Walden

Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai dans mes pensées Alan et ce ne sont pas que des pensées amicales, il y a des pensées amoureuses. Le problème c'est que je sais qu'il a plus ou moins dénié qu'il était gay et je suis actuellement en relation avec Zoey. Donc c'est un peu mal. Mais je n'en peux plus d'avoir ses pensées qui sont en moi pendant la journée et ou je rêve également de lui. Je lui ai alors demandé de venir avec moi sur la terrasse quand le soir est tombé pour qu'on discute.

Je lui ai servi un verre et il m'a dit** "Merci"** c'est alors que je lui ai parlé et que je lui ai dit **"Est-ce mal d'être en couple et de penser à une autre personne ?",**

Il m'a répondu **"Pourquoi tu dis cela ?"**

**"Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai dans mes pensées quelqu'un et je n'arrive pas a les sortir de ma tête"**

**"Mais tu es avec Zoey et tu es amoureux d'elle"**

**"C'est ce que je pensais, mais je me rends compte que je veux être avec une autre personne"**

**"Et qui est cette personne"** me demande t'il

C'est a ce moment que je l'embrasse et que je lui dis **"Cette personne c'est toi"**

Mais ce que je m'attendais pas arriva, Zoey nous a surpris quand on s'est embrassé et elle me dit en criant **"Que viens tu de faire Walden ? C'est si mauvais, Si Interdit... Je ne pensais pas cela de toi"**

Je lui ai alors dit **"Il n'y a rien de mal ou mauvais à ce que j'ai fait à Alan"**

**"Je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu étais également attiré par les hommes"**

**"Si je suis attiré par les deux, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé, car je savais qu'elle serait ta réaction"**

Avec Zoey une fois on avait vu un couple gay quand on était ensemble et elle était mal à l'aise et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'elle était homophobe.

**"Tu sais quoi tout est fini entre nous, je croyais que tu étais sincère envers moi et ma fille, mais je vois que je me suis trompée et tu n'es pas mieux que tous les mecs"**

**"Zoey, si tu nous aurais pas surpris j'aurai quand même cassé avec toi. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je pensais qu'avec toi je pouvais arrêter d'avoir ses pensées envers lui, mais c'est faux"**

**"C'est quand on a vu les deux personnes gay ensemble que d'un coup tu as décidé que c'était le moment pour toi"**

**"Cela a été un déclenchement, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir"**

J'ai alors vu Zoey qui déposait sa clé de la maison sur la table et elle partie, je crois qu'après cela on en a plus entendu parlé.

**"Walden, le baiser que tu m'as fait puis la discussion que tu as eu avec Zoey c'est vrai, tu ne joues pas avec mes nerfs ?"** me demanda Alan

**"Comme tu l'as entendu, cela est vrai, je ne joue pas avec toi. J'ai ses sentiments pour toi depuis un long moment, j'ai eu peur de te dire mes sentiments, car tu as toujours plus ou moins dénié le fait que tu pouvais être attiré par les hommes et je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes"**

**"Je ressens aussi quelque chose pour toi Walden et croit moi c'est de l'amour et je ne te veux pas que pour ton argent, l'argent n'est que quelque chose. L'amour est plus fort que tout. Et je suis content de savoir que je peux être aimé et que quelqu'un s'intéresse a moi."**

**"Viens avec moi, je veux te prouver a quel point je t'aime"** je lui disais puis on est monté dans ma chambre et vu qu'on était tous les deux dans la maison on pouvait faire tous les bruits qu'on voulait.

Depuis ce soir là je suis avec Alan, ou on est heureux.

**END**


End file.
